College life
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of the life and love in high school. Calleigh and Natalia, Ryan and Eric has started in college. There Calleigh runs into Jake, which seems to have and eye for professor Winston.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.** _  
_**

**_Author's Note: _**I always planned to do a continence of the life and love in high school, but never got that far until now. This was made as an answer to the request I had the other day. I should also mention that in this story Jake and Julia will be present. **_  
_**

* * *

**_College life_**

"Calleigh, would you hurry up," Natalia said, knocking on her door, they were sharing an apartment near their college and at the moment both were starting to run late for chemistry.

"Coming, coming," the blonde said, as she grabbed her bag of books and followed her. A yawn escaped her as they were nearing the corner of their regular coffee shop, both girls would of course drop in for a coffee to go.

"Long night?" Natalia asked her.

"Yeah studying, not talking on the phone with Horatio if that is what you think," said. The two of them was still a couple past graduation, he had however changed job to a school nearby the college due to the scandal when everyone found out. They didn't see each other much, just sometimes in the weekends if it fitted both. Mostly they talked over phone or webcam.

"I assumed one or the other, there is a party tonight, are you coming or?" Natalia asked, it would be held a Ryan's place.

"I do have to think about it as I'm a little behind," said Calleigh with a very heavy sigh.

"Oh come on, you're never having any fun, may be cute guys there," said Natalia with a giggle.

"I already have great man, I'll think about it, okay," said Calleigh, smiling at her.

"That is all I ask," said Natalia as they walked into the chemistry lab. Calleigh sighed, not her favorite subject, but it was okay.

* * *

It was later that day that Calleigh was taking her class in criminal justice that she happened to look down on her professor. A blonde like her by the name of Julia Winston, or Professor Winston as they were to call her. She looked fairly young and not like most of the professor at campus. Still she knew her stuff. The petite blonde was sitting in the middle of the auditorium making notes, wondering why her professor had become just that of all things. In fact she was actually wondering herself if she was choosing the right path with her education. After all this subject was rather dry. At least she would be able to hopefully start an internship in ballistics later that same year, due to connections. That was something.

She wished Natalia was with her right now, but she was having a biology class and later a study group. She couldn't decide whether to go to the party or not yet. Of course it would be fun, tons she was sure, but she was hoping to talk to Horatio later on. She hated that they were so far apart most of the time. God, it was just so hard not being able to have him around and Calleigh truly hated it, especially when she saw how close Natalia and Ryan were most of the time.

The petite blonde seemed to become so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't seem to notice that class finished and everyone left the auditorium. It wasn't until professor Winston called over to her she did. Blushing she got up and hurried out, while the professor looked after her with wondering eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o) Happy New Year to you all :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**_The party._**

In the end Calleigh decided upon coming to the party. After all she had studied too much and too hard lately and needed to unwind, besides Horatio wasn't picking up when she called. She had tried to reach him for about three times now, no results.

After a beer too many she was dancing on the table with a couple of other girls, one she knew to be Natalia's biology partner, the other she recognized from chemistry. As fate would have it she dropped off the table and landed into the arms of a dark stranger. She giggled and said, "Sorry."

"That's quite alright Miss?" he said and smiled back at her, taken by her beauty.

"Duquesne, Calleigh, Duquesne, room mate with Natalia, that's making out with Ryan," Calleigh summed up.

"Ahh I see, Jake Berkley, I work at the auto repair shop with Eric, he asked if I wanted to come," said Jake. Eric was working there after classes a couple of times a week Calleigh knew.

"Do you have a car?" Calleigh asked him.

Jake knew that question to be equal to how much money do you have. He shook his head and said, "No, I like repairing, but not driving them. I have a bike."

"That's cool, I like bikes also, never been on one though," she said.

"I would have taken you, but as I have been drinking I won't, she's parked outside if you want to see," he said.

"Responsible man, surprising, what classes are you taking?" she wanted to know.

"Criminal law, civil law, criminal justice and some others, I plan to become a cop," he said.

"A cop, same as me then, can't say I seen you in my criminal justice classes," she said.

"I tend to come late and leave early, school was not much for me, but I need my grades to get what I want in life. What field will you be working in?" he asked her.

"Ballistics, always liked guns," she answered.

"A girl that likes guns, I better watch out," he joked.

"You should, I can be fierce," she said with a giggle.

"So are you taken?" he wanted to know.

"Kinda," she said, blushing.

"What do you mean, is he here?" Jake asked, looking around.

"No, long distance," she said with a sigh.

"Must be hard," he said in a sympathetic tone.

"It is, I wish we saw eat other more as I miss being held," she said, the need for contact forged her to snuggle into his strong arms.

He wrapped his arms more around her, wondering if he should dare to kiss her or not, but figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea. She suddenly aware they were too close and that she was turning him on, backed away. She looked at him, he was so handsome and she so wanted to kiss him, but she of course knew she shouldn't do that. Her eyes fell on Natalia and Ryan that was almost eating each other up, his hand under her top, and Eric too, he was making out with a girl she had never seen before. Calleigh managed to make her way to the crowd, and to the kitchen, she needed a drink, frustrated she tried calling Horatio, still there was no answer. Where was he and why was the room spinning?

"I need to calm down, I need to…" before she knew what she was doing she was hurrying towards the bathroom, starting to regret coming here at all.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**_The morning after_**

Calleigh groaned loudly as she opened her eyes, realizing she was not in her bed, she wasn't even in the apartment she shared with Natalia for that matter. Her head was pounding and she was feeling horrible. Slowly she sat up in a bed, at least she was in a bed. A bed not hers, then who's?

She startled when she heard Jake's cheerful voice say, "Oh so you're finally up."

Panic started to go through her, had they slept together, was that why she was here. Why couldn't she remember anything from the night before. She looked at him asking, "Did we… how did I get here?"

"Easy, girl, you were hammered last night, you feel of a table and I caught you, I held you as well you seemed to need it. Then you ran off in a hurry and I figured it would be better to follow you so no one would take advantage of your drunken state. You had another drink and ran upstairs to the bathroom, I held your hair back while you puked, it wasn't pretty. Then I got you back here where you fell asleep. I have slept on the couch. If you don't believe me check your clothes as you are wearing the same as last night," he summed up.

"I remember the table and falling into your arms, it's a bit shady after that," she said with a sigh, checking to find he was right, she was wearing what she was the night before.

"Do you want to use the shower or brush your teeth, I do have a spare toothbrush," he said.

"A shower would be nice," she said, slowly getting out of bed, groaning.

"Bathroom is the door next to the room," he said, chewing on what appeared to be a piece of toast with something on. She nodded vaguely and dragged herself into the bathroom hearing him yell, "Towels are underneath the sink."

* * *

Turning on the shower she would soon make the water hotter to her liking, letting herself and her thoughts drown in it. As the water slowly washed her clean she could hear her phone ring from the next room. Turning I off she grabbed a towel and wrapped a towel around her naked body, running into Jake's bedroom and answering it, saying, "Duquesne."

"Calleigh, sweetheart," she heard Horatio in the other end.

"Handsome, oh I so needed to hear your voice right now," she said, sitting down on Jake's bed, figuring it smelled really good.

"Really, rough night, thankfully Jake saved me," she said.

"Jake, who is Jake?" said Horatio, not too happy about another man rescuing his woman.

"We take criminal justice together," she said, somehow remembering he had said that the night before.

"Really, I can't say I heard you mention him before," said Horatio a bit surprised.

"I must have forgotten, we ran into each other at a party last night and I spent the night at his place," said Calleigh, thinking that might not have sounded that good.

"You spent the night at his place!" Horatio had to control himself to no rise his voice.

"Yeah, he slept on the couch though," she said, which was true.

"I see, and where was your friend Natalia?" Horatio wanted to know.

"Last I saw she was sticking her tongue down Ryan's throat," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I miss you too, sweetheart," he said in a sympathetic tone.

"We see each other too seldom," she said.

"I know, I hate it as much as you do," he said.

"I know, I really have to go, or I'll be late more Miss Winston's class," said Calleigh, she was having her two days in a row.

"I understand, I'll call you tonight," he promised.

"You better, and handsome," she said.

"Yes," he answered.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said in a soft tone, before hanging up.

"I know, that's why I hate that you are never here," she whispered, her heart was aching for him at that very moment.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Ballistics," she heard in a soft tone from the door.

"It's just not fear, I don't take it you ever loved anyone you couldn't have," she whispered.

"I'm doing that right now," he said.

"Not me I hope?" she said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"No, not that you are not attractive, but I have my heart set on Miss. Winston," he said with a smile.

"I would be careful, it can lead to a lot of trouble and she's great at her work," said Calleigh.

"You like her too, don't you?" Jake asked her.

"As a teacher, not more, I already have my handsome," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Alright, do you need breakfast?" Jake asked her.

"Cereal if you have any," said Calleigh and followed him into a little kitchen.

"Sure," he said, and reached into one of the closets for a box. She filled some on a bowl, added milk and started to eat. When she was done she said, "Thank you for saving me last night, Berkley."

"You're welcome, so ready to go," he asked her, she nodded and took her things which wasn't much, just her purse with valet and cell. She wouldn't have time to stop by her room before going to class, in worst case she would make her lecture notes on her cell and transfer them to her laptop later or maybe she could borrow pen and paper from Jake.

* * *

As they sat down, Calleigh asked, "Jake, you got a paper and a pen I can borrow?"

"Sure thing," he said and tore one from her notebook and handed over and a black pen. His eyes fixed on blackboard in the end of the auditorium. He was waiting for Julia to come inside, which she also quickly did. The young boy smiled, making Calleigh shake her head.

From her spot Julia Winston of course recognized the boy that was always late, next to the girl that never was. She was however dressed in the clothes from the night before it seemed, did that mean that it was something between them. It could be, still she had a feeling that wasn't the case at all. Not the way he was looking at her, his dark eyes always so intense. Julia swallowed hard as she reminded herself that she had to stay calm, she could not let herself fall for a student.

She turned on the computer to start the PowerPoint by saying, "So here we are again, today's subject is the courts."

"Ever wanted to be a judge?" Jake whispered to Calleigh.

"Heck no, I'm sticking to ballistics," she said with a smile, both getting a glare from Julia, making them shut up. Jake just shook his head at Calleigh, before his eyes returned to Julia, that seemed to be blushing for some reason or another.

* * *

Calleigh had a free period so she was meeting up with Natalia and Valera in the cafeteria of the school. Today's lunch for Calleigh, a bottle of coke, salad and chips, she still wasn't feeling great.

"What happened to you last night?" Natalia asked her.

"I got so sloshed and seeing you all making out became too much. I got more sloshed and Jake took me to his place, where I slept in his bed, he on the couch. He's really a great guy," said Calleigh.

"Hold it you mean Berkley, he got a reputation of flirting with everything in a skirt," said Natalia shocked.

"He's just moved here, I heard he got thrown out of his last school," said Valera.

"He seems fine to me, although he does have a huge crush on Miss. Winston," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I actually think they would have suited each other had she not been his teacher," said Valera.

"I do agree," Natalia nodded.

"Who knows, maybe they can hook up past graduation," said Calleigh with a smile. The two others shook their head lightly.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning: _**Sex read at own risk.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Love and jealousy_**

It was a warm Saturday in June that Horatio came to visit Calleigh, it was about three months after he had first heard of Jake. Now it was Jake this, Jake that or, Natalia this, Natalia that, he wondered if his girl would ever have time for just him. Maybe he had been stupid to think that it would hold when she was that much younger.

Walking towards her apartment he could suddenly hear her happy giggles and her voice saying, "Jake, stop it, please."

He turned to see her on the grass with him on top, pinning her arms over her head with one arm and tickling her with the other. The redhead couldn't help but to feel a sting of jealousy as she walked up to them and said, "So this is Jake?"

Calleigh turned flushing red and Jake quickly got off her saying, "You're her dude?"

"That I am, and you two were?" Horatio said, looking from one to the other.

"She took my gun, I was trying to get it back," said Jake, Calleigh nodded before handing it back to him saying, "See you later."

He took the hint and vanished, as Horatio turned to his girl and said, "You two do this often?"

"Sometimes, we need to keep in shape, and wrestling each other helps," she said.

"I can't say that I'm too comfortable with it," Horatio said with a heavy sigh.

"Handsome, don't worry, he's madly in love with our criminal justice teacher, Julia. She's a fine looking woman," said Calleigh.

Horatio frowned saying, "You are not thinking about dumping me for another teacher, are you?"

Calleigh giggled saying, "No, with you I got all I need. Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"I'm good, a little tired from the drive only," he said, which was true, it took him about three hours to drive there.

"You can rest at my place, handsome, you really don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Jake," she said again in a soft tone, after all she was madly in love with Horatio.

"Good, do you have more classes today?" he asked her.

"Chemistry with Natalia round three, so no for another couple of hours," she said and smiled at him.

"Means you can rest with me," he said, pulling her in for a kiss, just as they reached her house. She lingered into the kiss and deepened it, letting out a moan. Oh how she missed this. As she broke free, shivers of lust was running down her spine. She dragged him up the stairs and into her room, before she got him on her bed and undressed him. Removing his boxer she would see his greatness, she climbed on top and started to ride him, hard and fast, feeling how he was made to be inside her wet hole. Faster and faster, throwing herself back in delight, feeling how he with a load groan filled her up, and she contracting around him, before she collapsed in his strong arms.

He lay down on the bed, and dragged her on top whispering, "Thank you for that warm welcome, sweetheart."

"You are more than welcome, I missed you," she whispered, feeling how he was caressing her backside. She sighed with great satisfaction over being close to him, finally being able to rest. Horatio continued to caress his beloved not sure what he should think of Jake yet.

* * *

At another part of campus Jake watched as a car pulled up in front of one of the fakulties, looking closer he saw Julia come out, before it drove away. A man was driving, most likely her boyfriend he figured. Sighing he thought it was too good to be true that a woman like her was single.

As he was eying her, he could clearly see something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Slowly he walked closer, only to see she was pulling down the sleeve of her blouse to cover something.

"Are you okay, Miss. Winston?" he asked, making her startle and look at him. Having so many students each semester she failed to know their names.

"I'm fine," she said, looking at him, even though she seemed all other than fine. You could see a fight between sadness and fear in her green brown eyes.

"Jake Berkley, I take your class," he introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake hers.

"I've seen you with the blonde," she commented.

"Calleigh, she's one of my best friends, we are not seeing each other, that guy?" he asked, nodding towards where the care had driven off to.

"Ron, my boyfriend," she said with a heavy sigh.

"He's no good to you?" Jake asked, his voice sounded worried.

"He has his good sides and his bad like everyone else," she answered, not knowing why she was sharing this with one of her students.

"He's hurting you," Jake nodded towards her arm.

Julia turned away without answering, making his say, "Julia, you can't stay with him."

"You… you know my name," her voice sounded surprised.

"I've done some research," he admitted.

"You're going to become a cop, aren't you?" she asked him.

"I am, to help them who can't help themselves and to go undercover to stop bad people," he said proudly.

"You want to stop people like Ron," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I do, I don't like when people get hurt, it's just wrong," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Why do you care about me at all, I'm only your professor," she said.

"No, you're so much more, amongst them a woman, and every woman deserves to be treated right," he said, making her turn to face him.

"Oh Jake," she whispered, not being able to hold her tears back any longer. He dared to hold her for comfort, not speaking any more words just then. As she slowly calmed down he said, "I want you to end it with him, and be mine."

"Aren't you high on demands," she said, smiling a little.

"I don't have much to offer but my love for you," he said.

"You're naïve Jake, but still sweet, but I am afraid I need more than that to be convinced," she said.

He nodded and with a sigh he turned to walk away, as he heard her say, "Thank you for saving, me, and you're really a great guy and I do wish things were different."

"You're welcome and as do I," he said, walking away with hanging head, not noticing he was the only one that was sad.

* * *

It was only later that day Jake was feeling even more lonely and jealous as it seemed all his friends had someone, now that Horatio had come to join Calleigh for lunch. He would never see what she saw in a man that seemed to be twice her age. Then again the woman of his dreams had to be older as well. He would never get what she saw in a guy that was hurting her. He knew for sure he would have never done that, many things may have been said about him, but of all the women he had been with, he had never treated one badly. Truth to be told he had only been with three over the years, the first he had parted with as his family had to move. His dad was in the army so they got stationed on new locations, the second he had ended it with as school took more of his time than planned and he didn't want her to wait around for him. They had split on friendly terms. And the third he had caught cheating on him. So it is safe to say Jake wasn't lucky when it came to love, unless other ones he knew, sighing he looked over at Horatio and Calleigh, glad they at least had each other, because she deserved to be happy.

Looking down at Julia in her lecture the next day, just one thought ran through his head and that was, "I wish I could save you." Little did he know that she wished for the exact same thing.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Graduation_**

Horatio and Julia were sitting next to each other, randomly amongst the others that were watching the students graduate a warm summer's day in June. Next to each up on the podium Jake and Calleigh were standing, they suited each other.

She bent over and whispered something to him, and he smiled and nodded. They were as close as and friends could be, atop of their classes and therefore picked to hold the graduation speech together. His arm was placed around her slender waist, making any man jealous of him. Not that it would matter of course as Calleigh were from that very morning engaged to be married to her handsome knight in shining armor. There were a ring in white gold on her finger holding a diamond to prove it.

"The look great don't they?" Horatio whispered to Julia, she seemed happy as well.

"They really do, who would have thought the young man being late for all my classes would one day holding the famous speech," she said with a smile.

"I think she has a lot to do with that, Horatio Caine," he said, holding out his hand towards her.

"Julia Winston," she said, shaking his, making her see she was wearing a ring as well. It was either silver or white gold holding a heart.

"So you are professor Winston, Calleigh has told me so much about you, so I take it Jake managed to win you over in the end," he said, nodding towards her ring.

"That he did, you must be her husband to be, although you do seem a lot older," she said a bit surprised.

"I am, but we are good together, I couldn't picture my life with anyone, but her," he said and smiled at Julia.

"That's how I feel about my Jake, he really saved me," she said, smiling soft up at him.

"I am glad to hear that, every woman deserves to be saved," he said with a chuckle. She giggled and punched him in the side.

Calleigh eying them cautiously at the podium, hearing Jake whisper, "Don't worry, Bullet girl, she's mine and he's yours, but it couldn't hurt that they become friends. So do you have work waiting after this?"

"Yeah I do, I'm hired as a ballistics expert in training back home," she said and smiled.

"New Orleans right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she wanted to know.

"I'm staying here for patrol, hope that would lead to an undercover job later on, but I do have a foot inside Baltics here," he said.

"I hope it work outs for you, you'll make a fine undercover cop I'm sure," she said with a smile.

"Thank you for saying, so, and you'll get your guns and bullets," he said.

"That and my handsome, we are now formerly engaged," she said, showing off her ring.

"That's cool, and I take it Natalia and Valera will continue working at their lab," said Jake.

"Of course, they are all about their chemistry, Ryan will be transferred I think to another police unit and Eric he'll stay at the garage," she summed up.

"Seems we'll be parting ways," he told her with a heavy sigh.

"For now, maybe we'll meet in the future," she said with a giggle.

"Maybe, we're up," he said, walking forward, with her on his side to give the speech. Little did they know that in the future all would meet and work together in a crime lab in sunny Miami.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
